wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
ARCHIVES * Before 10-2006 * Oct 20, 2006-Oct 26, 2006 * Oct 27, 2006-Nov12, 2006 LoC's State, Local Gov't Links ---- ---- Special Sneak Preview In an effort to save time for a shark anatomy pic before the 17th and to still beat any one to the punch here is an exclusive sneak preview of the bare knuckle boxing match between ted kennedy and our own Stephen Colbert, I'll upload a photo of greater quality if a place can be found for it in the article (since it hasn't happened yet, and it will require Stephen Building a time machine(which i think he will!)) --Chief Reefer 03:07, 14 December 2006 (UTC) GOP Pinups Scary that it's real. But I guess that's not surprising. Feel free to remove the "Call me, Harold" girl if she doesn't seem appropriate there. I think she might work on the Obama page. Savage Your notes are great. I intended to take notes, but it all happened too quickly. (And, besides, I think they still put the interviews on CC's dreadful video site.) But I think the article now needs to get rid of the bizarro Colbert stuff, with more of his truthy bio. Not sure I'm ready to do anything tonight, but have at it if you'd like. --seaRob 08:03, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : I love your additions to the Savage article. And Klitowres is a short-winner. Media Tag Cool, thanks! --Colberican 19:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Great Minds I knew clenis wasn't on there when i looked.--Chief Reefer 23:55, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Glory to North Korea and Kim Jong Il! Hey, not done yet! Thanks though! --Esteban Colberto 05:46, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey! Sorry, I thought I couldn't edit it after it was nominated. I think it's all done for now. :)--Esteban Colberto 06:33, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Espanizzle Yeah, I will take a look at it later. --Fuzzy 23:07, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Elf'Qaeda pic It's all good, I think it's funny. :D I don't have a lot of time to work on this stuff right now so go at it if you want. --Esteban Colberto 05:44, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Obama warning stubs The bio-randomness of the Barack Obama entry has been replaced by at least slightly more truthy entries in the bio and other sections. (Which are greatly aided by the pic you added.) Doncha think it would be worth removing the warning templates while leaving it a stubbed entry? Thanks Thanks for the welcome and the pointers. JoeMomma 19:59, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Alex Trebek Pic Cool!--Colberican 07:42, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Santa Stephen K, sounds fun! --Esteban Colberto 05:45, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ROCK! Thanks for those tags. I guess you started to see a pattern in my work. I tend to be a little musically obsessed, and, as part of being a drummer, comedically obsessed. --Skitchonthedrums 03:50, 1 December 2006 (UTC) I Don;t Give up. User names are aplenty. As are computers. I really don't see why you won't leave it. It was on the show. You are being Unfair. Whatever...Your on my bad list. All I do is push. It's my job. I'll stop for now...as it's starting to become a pain in the backside. But it'll be on there by the end of the year. Major shakeup at the Daily Show... http://www.huffingtonpost.com/eat-the-press/2006/11/30/shakeup-at-the-daily-sho_e_34106.html --El Payo 01:18, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the link but... I don't think I'd like to edit holidays. I don't like holidays. And I only edit things I like. .... Deagle needs to watch the show more then. Thanks for the links though. But I'm not American ;) heh, tentacles.... Stephen Colbert wins VH1 Big Breakthrough!!!!!!! http://big.vh1.com/big_breakthrough.html --El Payo 08:31, 4 December 2006 (UTC) I'm new here... but why were my edits reverted? -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 17:29, 5 December 2006 (UTC) UNFAIR I think this should be brought into the public, on your own talk page. This man has unfairly disrupted my publishing of vital truthyness on this inter-tube. I created a page for "Crap Jazz", which, for those who do not know, is Stephen Colbert's favorite genre of music, regardless if he has never mentioned so on his show. So not only is this an important topic for this site, but it is also a MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH. Bears hate Crap Jazz, and so playing this music can save lives! However, if this user WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer prevents this truthyness from being known, children and pic-a-nic baskets will fall victim! Now, i have brought up these points to said user many times, but he absoltuely refuses to acknowledge my points and simply writes Crap Jazz off as non-Colbert! This is completely UNTRUTHY! For all out there dedicated to complete truthyness, please support me in turning this terroristic act around!!! Rkrublit 21:15, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :"Crap Jazz"? --uno 18:38, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::If WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer stops being a wiki-nazi maybe youll be able to learn more about this wonderous form of music! Rkrublit Truthiness Just a note: You've probably already seen this: http://www.guardian.co.uk/worldlatest/story/0,,-6268087,00.html but it was new to me, and a google search shows Wikiality as the 25th result for 'truthiness'. This could be better! I've added "The Truthiness Encyclopedia" to MediaWiki:Pagetitle, which should propagate to google in a week or three. --Splarka (talk) 06:14, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Ok, many thanks. Maybe you're not such a bad disembodied source of text after all. I understand completely. I jumped in feet first without reading over the guidelines. I started the Walker wiki a few months ago, and just decided to kick it around a while since its a slow night at work. From now on, I'll try no to be as absurd (mostly) Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) vs Charlene (I'm Right Behind You) Even though the lyrics of the song say "I'm right behind you now Charlene" if you watch the video the song is titled "Charlene (I'm Right Behind You)" in the MTV-style credits at the end. I guess I'm wondering if Charlene (I'm Right Behind You) is the appropriate title for this article. --El Payo 20:04, 11 December 2006 (UTC) We've got another Ted Haggard situation... http://seattlepi.nwsource.com/national/1110AP_Pastor_Gay_Sex.html On Sunday, Paul Barnes, founding pastor of the 2,100-member Grace Chapel in this Denver suburb, told his evangelical congregation in a videotaped message he had had sexual relations with other men and was stepping down. Dave Palmer, associate pastor of Grace Chapel, told The Denver Post that Barnes confessed to him after the church received a call last week. The church board of elders accepted Barnes' resignation on Thursday. On the videotape, which The Post was allowed to view, Barnes told church members: "I have struggled with homosexuality since I was a 5-year-old boy. ... I can't tell you the number of nights I have cried myself to sleep, begging God to take this away." --El Payo 01:15, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Rkwtfever Rkrublit or whatever his name is just got blocked because he's apparently going to make an attempt to vandalise the site... I warned him once. --Paranoia 03:47, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Unicamel I've never used an image editing program. The pictures I've used so far were just off Google. And I was wondering about adding it to the zoo tag. Is that possible?